


Our own hands

by SonofCoul



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, Captain America Civil War - Freeform, Inhumans - Freeform, Man Out of Time, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is a Good Guy, The Incredible Hulk (2008) - Freeform, The Sokovia Accords are Bull, Wants to do the right thing, You can oppose the Sokovia Accords, and want to defend the planet, are valid, concerns about Sokovia Accords, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofCoul/pseuds/SonofCoul
Summary: Journalist, Joseph Burns knows it is time to disappear. His vocal opposition to the Sokovia Accords has brought him unwanted attention. It is time to prioritise and get ready for what is coming, but he isn't going without having one last say.NB. This is just a one shot at the moment. That said, I am already working on another one based on something mentioned in Joseph's goodbye to his readers. It may become a series of one shots looking at different characters, their reasons for opposing the Accords, the consequences of the Accords themselves (as seen on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D) and of opposing them.





	Our own hands

**Author's Note:**

> Although we are talking about a fictional set of characters, the corruption and agendas of those in power is a real and distressing issue. So, I'm with Steve on opposing the Accords. 
> 
> Joseph has run out of time and the lack of explanations and references to previous writings is intentional.
> 
> References to The Incredible Hulk (2008), Agents of Shield and Captain America Civil War.

DAILY NEWS

It is with great sadness that I advise Joseph Burns is leaving us. I'll leave it to him to tell you where he is going. Joseph's strong opinions have sparked debate, encouraged people to think further and look beyond the surface. A thorough and tenacious investigator, he has served us well. I can't refrain from stating a hope that this isn't really a goodbye, but more a see you later. Michael Stevenson 

Page 4 Joseph Burns Shares what is on his mind with us for the last time.

 

* * *

 

 

_I am sure some of you will be pleased to know this will be my last contribution to the Daily News, such is your objection to the expression of a different opinion. It is time to go, but before I do there are some matters that need addressed._

 

_It would appear, judging by the state of my inbox, I have managed to ruffle some feathers...again! Some are so disgusted by my continued opposition to and opinion of the Sokovia Accords that they have felt the need to bombard me with foul mouthed rants and threats._

 

_All I have ever tried to do is make people aware of important issues and I feel I have done this. In this regard, I must be satisfied that I have done as much as I can. In the end, what people choose to believe is up to them. I am not oblivious to the fact that good intentions have and never will be enough on their own._

 

_Accountability, the buzz word that has been trotted out repeatedly as some sort of irrefutable justification of the Sokovia Accords, is an illusion, as there is nothing a corrupt Government Official detests more than people who dare to ask questions._

 

_Much to the chagrin of Thaddeus Ross, I have previously written, in detail, about Rochina and how the Hulk was ultimately not responsible for what happened in Harlem. Ross laughed me off at that point in time, but it is getting harder for people to ignore what is going on around them. The fact that Ross was made Secretary of State is just further evidence to me that Accountability is just a word with little meaning._

 

_I have spoken before about my contacts within the inhuman population and it is time to lift the lid on that. The reason I am finishing with my column is simply that I am too close to the truth for the comfort of Senator Nadeer and her links to the Watchdogs. I would prefer to remain where I am and keep sharing information. However, sometimes reality kicks you where it hurts, and you must prioritise and compromise. It isn’t just that I have contacts within the inhuman population, but that I am one. This is how I know something is coming. The reality is that I must give up my voice to ensure I will be around to fight when that something arrives._

 

_Those among the inhuman population who willingly registered as a gesture to show you could trust them, find themselves under attack from the Watchdogs . That register which was meant to be secure is not. The Watchdogs wish the extinction of all inhumans merely because we are different._

 

_With my opposition to the Accords, I have been called all sorts including a traitor. This is seriously where we are at? I oppose the Accords, so you are putting me in a box marked “enemy” or the favourite extreme “traitor”. You are deciding for me that I am on “a side”._

 

_I have been accused of hating Tony Stark which is nonsense. I see no reason to lie and say that I love the man, but I do not hate him. He is someone who tries to do good, even if it doesn’t always work out, but you know what? There is more than one way to do good._

 

_On the other side of this, I have been accused of all sorts of childish nonsense relating to Captain America because I happen to agree with him on the Accords. I am fortunate enough to know his story, the man behind the cowl, who did not need the Nazis on his own front doorstep to know they were wrong. The little guy who saw bad things happening in the world and just wanted to do his bit to fight it._

 

_I will never agree with the Accords, but I can agree with defending this planet._

 

_See you again sometime, or not…_

 

_Your friendly neighbourhood dissident,_

_Joseph Burns_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.
> 
> I should say that the "not goodbye, but a see you later" line is from Jeremy Renner who said that when wrapping on filming for Avengers 4. 
> 
> Re Agents of Shield...sort of a spoiler so look away if you don't want a hint, but I have to get this out...
> 
> Season 5, episode 10... All I can say is NO! I had this horrible feeling with S5 leading up to the first of the final two Avengers movies and all Kevin Feige's chat about new eras, but seriously, NO, NO, NO!!! NO!!!


End file.
